Brunhilde Von Rosen, Serpentarde et Fière
by Sacha Oak
Summary: Brunhilde est une sang pure. Fille d'une noble famille allemande émigrée en Angleterre peu avant la guerre contre le Lord Noir, ses parents étaient de fervents mangemorts. Elle a grandi au milieu de la magie noire et de la noblesse sorcière. Au milieu des familles noires. - OS - Prologue d'une fic à venir -


**Coucou ! Je reviens avec un petit OS sur ce fandom, pour présenter mon OC :) Une fanfiction suivra bientôt. Par contre, ceux qui me suivent -s'il y en a ici ^^ - le savent déjà mais étant en classe préparatoire cette année, mon rythme d'écriture est irrégulier, je ne promet donc pas une sortie régulière pour cette fiction !**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira et que mon OC sera intéressant ! :)**

* * *

Tu aurais du être la première. Enfant, tu t'étais très vite rendue compte qu'il y avait un problème ; qu'importe ce que tu fasses, l'on ne te regardait jamais comme l'on regardait ton frère ainé. Plus tu grandissais, plus tu te rendais compte qu'il existait une barrière entre tes parents et toi.

Ton père ne t'avait jamais regardé avec fierté, non, cela était réservé à ton frère. Jamais il ne t'avait regardé ainsi. Pourtant, toi aussi tu étais une Von Rosen ! Toi aussi tu aimais ta famille et voulais l'honorer. Si seulement tu avais été l'ainée.

Mais tu ne l'avais pas été. Tu étais née trop tard.

Le sort avait voulu que tu ais une sœur au visage identique au tien. Ta mère aimait à vous habiller de façon identique afin que la ressemblance soit encore plus frappante. Tu détestais cela. Tu n'étais pas une poupée et tu n'étais pas ta sœur. Le goût amer et l'impression d'être interchangeable ne t'avait jamais réellement quitté.

Plus tu regardais ton frère, plus tu le voyais comme un imposteur. Il t'avait volé ta place ! Il lui avait suffit de naître homme pour avoir le monde à ses pieds tandis que toi…Toi…Tu étais destinés à épouser un bon parti, tenir la maison et pondre des marmots. De préférence un fils. Non. Obligatoirement un fils. Tu étais une petite poupée, qu'on trimballerait au gré des alliances et des envies.

Tu l'avais compris très tôt. Et tu l'avais refusé très tôt.

Tu aurais dû être un homme.

Tu n'avais rien d'une fille. Tu n'étais pas comme ta sœur qui pouvait passer des heures à se faire coiffer et à essayer des robes. Tu n'étais pas une princesse. Et ce corps n'aurait pas dû être le tien. Torture que de voir ton visage dans le miroir, de le voir quand tu regardais ta sœur, horrible sensation que celle de tes cheveux bien trop longs dans ton dos et du tissus satinés de tes jupes contre ta peau. Tu ne voulais rien de cela. Tu ne voulais pas être une fille. Le sexe faible. Tu voulais être forte. Tu étais forte. Alors pourquoi ta mère s'obstinait-elle à vouloir faire de toi une dame ?

Tu n'étais pas faite pour devenir une dame. Tu étais faite pour lire et te battre, pour perpétrer le nom des Von Rosen, pour surpasser ton abruti d'usurpateur de frère. Pas pour être une dame.

Tu ne voulais pas soumettre ta vie à leurs décisions, à leur convenance. Tu n'étais pas faite de porcelaine comme ta sœur, tu étais faite d'acier. Tu le savais.

Aussi loin que tu puisses t'en souvenir, tu as toujours méprisé ta sœur. Petite chose geignarde et fragile, incapable de se débrouiller seule. De vous deux, c'est toujours toi qui était la plus mature et la plus ambitieuse. Elle, elle était aussi superficielle que les autres, sa seule réelle qualité –si cela est une qualité- est sa beauté. Bien que tu ais la même, mais ta sœur prenait un tel plaisir à s'arranger qu'elle était toujours mieux apprêtée que toi mais tu t'en fichais. Tu n'étais pas poupée. Tu étais la guerrière.

L'année de tes neuf ans fut épouvantable. Tu y perdis tes deux parents brutalement, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La longue cicatrice que tu gardes dans le dos te rappelle à chaque instant ce jour funeste. Leurs morts sont imprimées sur ta peau. Ton frère décida d'emménager dans un manoir de ta famille, non loin de Londres, avec ta sœur et toi. Ce fut l'année ou tu rencontras Bridget, la gouvernante.

Tu n'as jamais aimé Bridget et elle te l'avait bien rendu. Bien sur, tu ne subis jamais de mauvais traitement de sa part mais tu sentais que tu étais seule. A nouveau. Ta sœur restait des heures à se faire pomponner par la gouvernante et ton frère sortait pour affaires. De toute façon, lui, tu ne l'as jamais aimé. Cet usurpateur.

Tu t'es réfugié dans les livres. Tu y as découvert un nouveau monde ou ta condition de fille n'a aucune importance. Tu lisais avec assiduité les grimoires de magie noire de ta famille, les livres de potions et tout ce qui tombait entre tes mains avides. Tu mémorisais des chapitres entiers en latin et te les récitais consciencieusement devant le miroir.

Les années passèrent et tu entras enfin à Poudlard avec ta sœur. Le choixpeau voulu t'envoyer a Serdaigle mais tu lui as ordonné de t'envoyer à Serpentard. Tu savais que ta sœur y serait envoyée et bien que tu la méprise, tu l'aimes. Vous vous fîtes immédiatement accepter ; votre lignage et votre fortune ayant joué en votre faveur. Ta sœur s'allia avec le fils Malfoy et ensemble, ils formèrent le noyau du groupe de première année. Toi, tu t'en fichais de tout cela. Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était passer des heures a la bibliothèque à lire de nouveaux livres.

Tu y rencontras ton premier ami ; Théodore Nott. Vous passiez des heures assis cote à cote sans vous parler, à lire. Parfois, l'un de vous posait un ouvrage sur la pile de l'autre, lui disant implicitement de le lire car cela allait lui plaire. Aux yeux de Théodore, tu n'étais pas une fille. Et cela te plaisais, ne rien être d'autre que toi. Cette année fut également celle ou tu rencontras Harry Potter, mais sincèrement tu ne fis pas attention a lui. Il avait une cicatrice, bien et alors ? Tu en avais une aussi et personne ne t'admirais pour cela.

Tu ne hais véritablement ton corps qu'a tes douze ans. Il t'avait trahi. Tu avais pensé, sotte que tu été, qu'il ne changerait pas. Mais ta silhouette s'était affiné malgré toi, tes hanches commençaient à s'élargir malgré toi et tes seins se développé malgré toi. Tu eu beau les comprimer avec des bandages que tu avais volés a l'infirmerie, ils continuaient à pousser, te faisant souffrir et peiné à respirer au point que tu manquas de t'évanouir durant le cours de McGonagall. Tu tentas de cesser de manger, espérant que cela suffirait à réduire leur taille mais rien n'y fit et tu contemplas avec horreur ton corps changer, montrant aux yeux de tous ton odieuse féminité. Et ton sang se mit à couler, malgré toi.

Tu te souviens encore de la joie dans les yeux de ton frère alors qu'il disait que tu étais enfin prête à être fiancée, tout comme ta sœur quelques mois plus tôt. Fiancée. Mariée. Destinée à enfanter. Tu contemplas ton ventre avec horreur. Un être allé grandir à l'intérieur de toi. Un…Un…Un parasite allé se loger dans ton ventre et se nourrir de toi ! Qu'y avait-il de merveilleux à donner la vie ?! Ton corps allait se déformer et enfler comme un furoncle, tu ne pourras plus bouger, tu vomiras, tu auras des crampes, et il te déchirera en sortant de ton corps, couvert de sang et de placenta visqueux. Tu ne seras rien d'autre qu'un support pour le parasite. Tu n'en veux pas. Tu te mis à prier pour que ton ventre soit mort. Que ton corps qui t'a tant de fois trahie soit stérile.

Ton retour à Poudlard fut une délivrance, tu échappas enfin au regard plein de satisfaction de l'usurpateur. Théodore avait compris sans que tu ne lui raconte. Il avait compris ton dégout sans le juger. Il devint peu à peu ton pilier. Les années passèrent et tu dû supporter les bals et rencontres avec différents partis. Evidemment, tu n'avais pas ton mot à dire. Tu étais une femme.

Tu vis enfin une étincelle d'espoir, à la fin de ta quatrième année. IL était de retour. Ce Seigneur que tes parents avaient adoré au point de courber l'échine devint lui. Tu n'avais pas vraiment compris que son retour impliquerait une guerre sans merci, une guerre encore plus violente que la première. Tu ne savais pas encore, petite sotte, que tes convictions vacilleraient, que tu verrais périrent tes amis et que tu tuerais. Non. Tu pensais simplement à faire comme Bellatrix avant toi, cette femme que tu as toujours admirée. Tu voulais entrer au service du Lord et enfin t'affranchir de ton statut de femme : sous le masque et les robes de mangemorts, il n'y a plus de femmes et il n'y a plus d'hommes. Tu allais devenir puissante, devenir le bras droit du Seigneur. Tu aurais enfin la reconnaissance que tu n'as eu ni de ton père, ni de ton frère.

Toute l'année durant, tu t'étais entrainé à la magie la plus noire et aux sortilèges les plus malsains. Ton amour des arts sombres inquiéta Théodore mais il respecta tes décisions. Théodore te respectait toujours. Ta sœur, en joie d'apprendre le retour du Lord, s'était également mise à apprendre la magie noire mais avec peu d'assiduité. Elle ne voulait pas être mangemorte. Elle ne voulait que montrer son soutient aux Ténèbres et que son mari en soit un, mais se battre ? Très peu pour elle. Tu préférais ça ; tu avais peur que la porcelaine se casse sur un champ de bataille.

Tu passas l'été en Europe avec ton frère et ta sœur. Tu savais que ce dernier avait rencontré le Seigneur mais il ne voulait pas t'en parler et tu lui en voulu pour cela. A la place, il te traina à multiples bals et soirées. Tu détestais la sensation d'être un bout de viande qu'il tentait de vendre au plus offrant. Elle n'était pas une pièce de viande. Tu réfléchis beaucoup durant cet été et l'idée de devoir te soumettre au Lord te plaisait de moins en moins : tu es d'un naturel bien trop fier et impétueux. Cependant tu consens à entrer à son service, dès lors que tu apprends que les généraux mangemorts sont ceux ayant le sang le plus pur et qui ont des compétences en magie noire importante.

Les Premiers mangemorts sont bien vieux, selon toi. Ta génération fera les meilleurs soldats mais tu refuses d'en être : tu seras un leader. Tu en es convaincue. C'est donc confiante que tu entres dans le Poudlard Express pour ta sixième année. Tu ne savais pas, petite sotte, que cette année allait changer ta vie a tout jamais.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu ! Vous pouvez laisser une review, ça me fera plaisir ^-^**

 **Keur !**


End file.
